


Dirty Little Secret

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [46]
Category: Alphas, Bandom, Disney RPF, Skippy - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, akificlets, supers!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Gary(Alphas) and Superverse!Skippy: Dirty Little Secret - All-American Rejects</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

Gary ambled down the corridor, hands twitching as he automatically sorted his feeds. Music was playing in Nina's room; Rachel must be out with Bill still. Gary walked in without knocking, and Nina smiled, so that made it okay. Smiling was good, Dr Rosen always told him that.

"Music," he said, pointing to the small stereo discreetly placed on a shelf. The music burbled past his ears, but the gentle, pale-green pulse of the circuitry communicating remotely with the speakers was better.

"Yeah Gary," Nina said with another smile at her paperwork. But she said his name, so the smile was for him, and not her paperwork. "Music."

The track changed, and Gary tilted his head and sat down. He knew this song. "I know this song," he announced. Nina didn't look up. "It's by the guy who can fly."

Nina looked up at that, frowning. But it was her confused frown; it was all in her eyes. Her mouth frowned too if she was mad-frowning. Dr Rosen had made him draw pictures to learn the difference. "Who can fly?"

"The man who wrote this song. He sends emails to his boyfriend in code," Gary said. "But I broke the code. It wasn't very good."

Nina stood up. Her shoes made her so tall. "Go back to the flying guy, Gary."

Gary shrugged. "They're on tv. Sometimes they're wearing masks, and a long way away. And other times, they're not, and they're playing music, or being other people." TV signals were easy; it was what came out of the screen at the other end that confused him a little. "It's like they're two people. The people with the masks and the Alpha ability, and the people who play music and don't." He laughed to himself. "Have an Alpha ability," he clarified.

Nina sat down on the table in front of him, and leaned into his eyeline. Nina was a friend; she didn't try to touch him. "Is there more than the flying guy?"

Gary nodded, fingers twisting together. "The flying guy," he counted off. "His boyfriend, who sometimes isn't there. And they text two girls a lot. One's really strong, like Bill. And the others' a little like you, but she can push objects." He watched the air as Nina sent off a text to Rosen. "Why do you want Dr Rosen to come back to the office?"

Nina smiled. Gary studied it; it didn't go to her eyes. Gary still wasn't sure if it was good or bad when smiles did that. "I just want you to tell him what you just told me, got it, Gary?"

Gary nodded and leaned back on the sofa; it really was quite comfortable to lean back on. He reached up, and the world melted away as he touched the signals.

Nina watched him go before she stood up and walked over to the stereo to get the CD jewel case before sitting down at her desk once more. She found the track number and entered the band name into Google.

She doubted the first result was going to be "flying man," but it was as good a place as any to start.


End file.
